Hand in hand with the increasing number of consumer electronics devices (e.g. MP3 players, mobile phones, and PCs) the user's wish to share content (e.g. pictures, music, and videos) with others, which content is stored on these devices, has been increasing. Accordingly, the frequency of content or data transfers has increased as well why consumers demand simple solutions to perform this action.